


Farm Girl At Hogwarts

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph tries to settle into her new home...





	

Steph Farrow had been taught from an early age that she was different, that she didn’t fit in... and she had believed it. That was until now. Aged Eleven. 

She had entered the hall, nervous, wide-eyed and shaking, taking each step slowly, still praying her ragged robes wouldn’t trip her... as the daughter of two muggles, and two muggles who farmed, she had not much money, as so had bought the cheapest robes possible. 

She had been shy when she settled at the table of her House, although the relaxed atmosphere and cheers, despite her robes, had put her at ease. The surrounding tables hadn’t seemed as kind and she was happy to have been chosen to go here. To Hufflepuff.

Hufflepuff was a happy group, each friendship group welcoming others, nobody was closed out, nobody had to worry about how they looked. 

Steph had slowly made friends with the children around her, her loyalty to her friends coming through when she took the blame in potions when the cauldron melted, when people spilt things. She wasn’t afraid of the punishments, she was just happy to have friends. Friends who liked her and would help her when she needed it. 

The fact that they were closest to the kitchens had been helpful and she was often able to sneak food in the middle of the night. For once she never had to be hungry. She had grown to like the House-elves, growing used to them. They, too, had liked her. She was friendly, and kind, and often said thank you when they fed her.


End file.
